Show Me Your Hands
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Real life AU. An unpredicted visit to a pottery shop leaves Alfred full of longing to return to the man who unexpectedly stole his heart. Alfred/Arthur USUK. Rating will go up when the time comes. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally going to be for Sweethearts week in the USUK community on LJ, but I've decided I'm going to probably be doing a lot with this and I want to focus as much time as possible on this one story only! **

**Beta'd by the wonderful _MoonlitSatin!_**

**Warnings:** **Possible swearing, maybe violence, and definitely M for later chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Kiku should have known better than to trust him with an old clay teapot. Hell, he didn't even like tea! Why did Kiku insist on making that gross stuff whenever Alfred came over? What was wrong with coffee in a _stainless steel _pot?

So, since Alfred had broken his teapot (shattered it really. What? He didn't know there was a rug there!) Kiku sent him out to buy him a new one. And no, not from Walmart, but from a little shop shoved away in the heart of New York City.

Alfred pulled his jacket closer, bracing himself against the cold December wind. He was looking for a place called 'Arthur's Pottery'. It was probably some old, run down shack full of cats and old people. This Arthur guy was most likely eighty-two and smelled like cigars. Alfred pictured him in his head and laughed, his breath turning the air white and fogging up his glasses.

He should have swung by Starbucks, it would have kept him warm.

Alfred scanned the rows of houses in the fading afternoon light. He'd hopefully find the place soon, buy the teapot, then get back to Kiku's.

Being a twenty-two year old McDonalds employee working the graveyard shift meant he needed to get to bed soon. Before stopping by Kiku's he had been at his other job which was typing boring documents for some business man. He got a nice pay, but at McDonalds he got free food. And hey, he managed to work out a couple hours each day so that he wasn't entirely fat.

What he needed was a wife, but the thing was he had never really been in a relationship before. High school was a long road of being single even though he was on the football team (he never got to play many games). And after two years of college he said screw it and gave up.

Now here he was working a couple jobs in a tiny apartment in New York City, living his life. What he _really _needed was something exciting. Little did he know that that something was right around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Arthur's Pottery. Found it."<p>

It was six o'clock and Alfred had finally found the place. The shop itself was a one story building, very neat and clean looking. It was attached to a small apartment with only two floors. A Mini Coupé was parked at the curb.

Alfred went up to the door and saw that he had made it just in time. They closed at six thirty.

_Pretty early time to be closing. _

Alfred pushed inside slowly, hearing a small bell chime. Inside he was greeted with the scent of pottery mixed with oranges; an odd combination. He looked around at the shelves holding glossy cups and bowls. There were some fine detailed plates among curvy vases. A few lush plants littered different corners of the room.

Alfred sought out the teapots. There were several different ones to choose from. He took the cheapest, a $40 shiny white one with small blue flowers painted on it. With this he carefully made his way to the counter to pay for it. Good thing Kiku had given him some money to buy it with, because he was practically broke.

No one was standing at the cash register, but there was a large lazy Scottish Fold cat sitting on the counter off to the left, sleeping soundly. So Alfred's predictions had been a little true. He resisted the urge to pet the cat and set the teapot on the counter. Should he wait or call out? There was no bell to ring for service like at a hotel.

Then, upon more observation, he saw a door leading to a room in the back right corner. Alfred went over to the open door and looked in. There was a short corridor before another larger room was connected. He heard instrumental music and heard some electric humming noise. There was also a warmth that seemed to come from here.

Alfred couldn't see anyone but stepped in closer. More of the room far room was then visible to him. There was great big oven looking thing against the wall along with more shelves that held drying pottery. Also many different buckets covered the floor, along with a sink in the corner and rows of paint jars.

Alfred stopped suddenly as his eyes caught the sight of a hand. Then he saw the pottery wheel, which was the cause of the low humming. Alfred took a chance and moved in a little closer and more of the person at the wheel was revealed to him.

The man's head was facing down, his off-blond hair shaggy and slightly longer than Alfred's own. He was momentarily transfixed by the way the man's hands held the spinning clay. It guided slowly up, then back down before dipping into water and repeating. The simple cup he was making looked nearly finished.

Alfred saw the man's foot pump a petal connected to the wheel and it slowed down. Then the man took a stringy wire and pulled it along the bottom of the cup. He picked it up and examined the bottom under the light.

Not old, definitely not eighty-two.

Alfred stared at the man who had impossibly large eyebrows, but it was his green eyes attracted his attention most. Alfred blinked. What was he doing? He stared rudely at a man he didn't even know but he couldn't help it. The man stood and Alfred saw now he was about seven inches shorter than Alfred's own six foot two.

Then he was caught by the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even hear the door. I don't usually get customers this close to closing time."

The man set his cup on one of the shelves then went to the sink.

"Let me clean up a bit, then I'll be right with you."

Alfred nodded his head and returned to the counter. The cat was now awake and stared at Alfred with the same shockingly green eyes as his owner.

Alfred was left momentarily alone with his thoughts.

_That accent, it sounded British. And those eyes! So green… I've never seen such eyebrows either! He looks about my age, probably older…_

His thoughts were cut short as the man came into the main room, a soft smile on his face. He stood behind the counter, eyes traveling over Alfred.

"I don't believe I have seen you before. I usually only get regulars, and never as young as you."

Alfred wondered if it was in this man's nature to make a lot of small talk with all his new customers. Now he got the courage to speak for himself.

"What's your name?"

Alfred winced after the words left his mouth. He didn't mean to ask that. What did his name matter? Alfred was only buying the teapot, then he would be on his way and never come back.

"My name?" The man let out a laugh. "Well it's Arthur of course. It's been a while since I have had any new customers."

Arthur reached over and ran his hand along his cat's brown and white coat.

"And while we're on the subject of names, this old chap is Sherlock. You can pet him; he's a nice old man."

Alfred gave in and touched the cat gently, shocked at how soft the fur was. Alfred was careful though not to let his hand bump into Arthur's.

After a while of petting Sherlock, enough to get him purring, Arthur nodded at the teapot.

"Wanted to buy this one?"

Alfred nodded and took out his wallet. He set two twenties on the counter. He wondered how much tax would be. But Arthur picked up the bills and put them in his pocket.

"It's enough. I don't really care for loose dollars and change."

Alfred watched as Arthur wrapped up the teapot cautiously with newspaper before putting it in a brown paper bag, one that had strong handles. He set it on the counter and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Alfred couldn't help but think it highly attractive.

"Take care of this one for me."

Alfred didn't know why he kept nodding. Was it because he didn't trust his voice? He had never had this problem before.

He picked up the bag and adjusted his jacket. Arthur leaned on his elbows against the top of the counter and Alfred couldn't help but notice how small the man's frame was. There was a definite inappropriate thought that flashed through his mind but he quickly got rid of it. He wondered instead if he should say goodbye.

Arthur went back to petting his cat, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"So, are you going to leave or do you want to ask me out for coffee sometime?"

Alfred was sure his heart stopped.

It had caught him off guard and he was lucky he didn't drop the teapot. Arthur let out a laugh and fixed his eyes to Sherlock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was-"

"I'll go. I mean out to coffee. With you."

Arthur stopped petting his cat and stared at Alfred, his smile gone.

Alfred shrugged and let himself grin.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Is five o'clock good?"

Arthur's smile returned.

"Yes, sounds great. I'm sure no one will mind if I close up a little early."

Before anything else could be said Alfred turned and headed for the exit. He glanced back and saw Arthur in the same position, scratching Sherlock behind his odd folded ears, smile still in place.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you went to get me a teapot and got a date instead?"

"Hey, I did get your teapot and I also happen to get a date too."

"With a man."

"…"

Alfred let his head drop onto the table below. He had hurried to Kiku's right after leaving Arthur's and now he was regretting not just going home. He was losing sleep and being interrogated.

Kiku had made a fresh batch of tea to test out the new teapot. He said he liked the way it was fashioned and thanked Alfred for picking out a nice one. But Alfred had let it slip that he had been asked out for coffee by the pottery shop owner. Kiku had tried to hide his smile but Alfred could see it.

"Look Kiku, I didn't have the heart to say no to him."

"Oh I think there's more to it than that. I bet you found him somewhat attractive. We could probably say the same for him as well."

Alfred raised his head and picked up a cup full of tea. He took a few swallows and frowned.

"So what? Should I do on this date? I've never been on one before."

"Just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be able to think of all sorts of questions to ask. Try to get to know him. If you end up enjoying your time say you want to do it again."

"And if I completely screw up and look like a total ass?"

Kiku clicked his tongue and refrained from hitting Alfred.

"You'll be fine."

Alfred rolled his eyes and stood, stretching.

"Well I better get some sleep then. Don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow night."

They said their goodbyes and Alfred left.

* * *

><p>Alfred arrived at five sharp the next day. He wondered though if he should go into the shop or straight to the house. He decided the house was his best bet and rang the doorbell.<p>

Arthur appeared a few moments later, beautiful smile on his face. Alfred unconsciously looked him over, noticing that the deep green sweater he had on complimented his eyes wonderfully. Alfred thought himself to be dressed nicely for the occasion, a faded pair of jeans along with a white cotton shirt under his jacket from yesterday.

"Right on time. Are you ready?" Arthur asked as he pulled on a pair of thin gloves.

"Yeah. Was there somewhere specific you wanted to go?"

"I know the perfect little place two blocks from here."

Alfred was back to nodding again as he moved over from Arthur to step outside. It was a little colder than yesterday and there was a high chance for some snow any time now.

Alfred let Arthur lead the way, making sure to stay behind him, but a little off to the left. Soon he decided to walk next to Arthur. Their arms brushed only twice the whole way and Alfred found himself wanting more contact. Maybe on the way back they would somehow know each other more and they'd be able to let their arms and hands touch a great deal more.

But Alfred swept this silly fleeting thought out. Besides, he wasn't supposed to walk Arthur home, was he? It wasn't really a _date _date, was it? Or was it? Alfred accidentally made himself confused. He had to snap out of it though because they were at the coffee shop.

Arthur went in first, Alfred coming in behind him. The place was warm and almost deserted. Soft rock music played and everything looked very clean and inviting. Arthur led them to a booth towards the back. They took a seat opposite each other and suddenly Alfred felt awkward and inferior. Arthur sat quietly and gazed out the window.

"We got here just in time. It's snowing."

Alfred too looked out and saw small flakes coming down gently. He had to look away though because the waitress was there, waiting for their orders. Arthur again took the lead, asking for a medium espresso with a pinch of cinnamon. Alfred quickly made up his mind and went with coffee, black. He'd end up using about ten sugar packs and wondered if Arthur would find it disgusting.

The waitress came back soon with their drinks and at last Alfred had something to occupy his hands with. He decided to try and cut back on the sugar and put in only three packs.

Tasted horrible. It definitely needed more.

How he wished he knew how to start a conversation in this situation! Good thing Arthur knew how.

"So tell me, who was that teapot you bought yesterday for? You don't seem like the type to drink tea, so I don't suspect it was for you."

Alfred relaxed a little.

"It was for my friend. I accidentally broke his and he told me to get a new one. He said I couldn't get one from Walmart so he told me to go to your place."

Alfred's eyes flicked to Arthur as the man chuckled quietly.

"I see. Pottery is very fragile. I wish there was a way to make it as hard as stone while still keeping it fairly light and workable."

Alfred took a drink of coffee (he had slipped in more sugar) and nodded, kicking himself for doing so. Now it was his turn to ask something.

"Have you been making pottery for a while?"

Arthur's eyes seemed to glow under the dim lighting.

"Yes, practically all my life. My father hated it, though I still continued even after he smashed everything I ever made."

Alfred felt a shock of _something _go through him as Arthur's eyes met his own. He didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't even look away; Arthur's gaze was so strong.

"Other than pottery I work at the library close to here. It's a small one, but I enjoy being around the books and helping people find something good to read."

Alfred cataloged everything Arthur said into his memory, hoping he wouldn't forget it. He knew he should say something, or even look away, but he didn't do either. He liked listening to Arthur.

"Other than that I don't do much. Ever since moving here six years ago I've been selling pottery to make a living."

"Six years ago? Where did you live before this?"

"In London, England. Couldn't you tell by my accent?"

Arthur smiled then and Alfred found himself doing the same.

"So if you moved here six years ago how old are you? If that isn't prying too much I mean."

"Not at all. I'm twenty-seven."

Alfred didn't know if he should feel astonished or not. Arthur didn't look almost thirty, he looked barely nineteen.

They both took a drink and Alfred felt his nerves start to calm. Talking with Arthur was starting to get easier. Alfred finally initiated more conversation, his coffee half gone.

"I'm twenty-two."

Arthur smiled and picked up his cup.

"I knew you were too young for me."

Alfred was again caught off guard. What was going on in Arthur's mind?

"It's only a five year difference."

Arthur nodded. "What do you do in your free time?"

Alfred sighed, "I rarely get actual free time. I work two jobs and when I'm not working I'm sleeping or stopping by Kiku's. He's the friend who I had to get the teapot for. And I don't mean coming here with you is a waste of time or anything, if I made you think that."

Arthur's eyes did that crinkling thing again as he smiled.

"You seem to assume things easily, which is fine. But what if I told you I invited you here because the moment I saw you I wanted you?"

The way he said it, so light and totally serious, scared Alfred a little. Well he wasn't all that scared, but it did make his chest tighten in an odd way. Maybe it was something other than fear. Whatever it was he had never felt it before.

Arthur looked down at his empty cup, hands caressing the smooth sides.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strongly. I guess it's just the way I've always been."

Alfred swallows the last of his coffee down. He wondered what Arthur would say to his next statement.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I keep you too late?"

"No, not at all, but it looks like the snow is really coming down."

Both men looked out the window. Indeed the flakes were larger now and fell heavier. Arthur let out a small sigh.

"Well, we should get going then. Don't worry about the bill, I have a tab here they keep track of."

Alfred knew he shouldn't argue, so he didn't. They stood and left the warm shop, the chilly winter air taking some of their heat. Alfred stopped a few steps away from the shop.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you want to."

Alfred fell into step beside Arthur, purposely pushing their arms together.

"This is New York City. Anyone could jump out an attack someone as small as you."

"So you'll protect me?"

Alfred found himself laughing, actually liking the sound of that. This Arthur fellow… Alfred didn't even know his last name but he already felt a strong connection between them. He didn't know if it was just friendship or something more, but it was beautifully pleasant.

They were almost to their destination when Arthur suddenly slipped. He was falling backwards when Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him up, wrapping his free hand around Arthur's waist.

Time seemed to freeze momentarily.

Alfred looked into Arthur's wide eyes and felt a sudden urge to kiss him. He even caught himself leaning closer. He stopped and slowly let go of Arthur, making sure he was stable again. Arthur straightened his sweater.

"Thank you. Good thing you came with me, otherwise I'd have a wet arse!"

Alfred smiles at him and Arthur smiled back.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence with no more slips. Alfred found that he was sad he had to go and thought about asking if he could stay a while, but decided against it.

He had a lot to think about.

They stopped in front of Arthur's house. Arthur turned to Alfred. The snow was still coming down heavily and it had gathered in their hair.

Arthur reached a gloved hand up and brushed the snow off of Alfred's head. There were pieces stuck to his glasses that he couldn't get though.

"Stop by in the afternoon whenever. I'll be here."

Alfred nodded and watched Arthur unlock his house and go inside.

_Maybe I should have gotten his number? But I guess I can just come by like he said…_

Alfred turned and put up his hood. He had wanted to put it up all along but since Arthur didn't have a hat he decided not to. But now that he had to walk home he thought it best to wear it up.

He walked home more slowly than usual, thoughts swirling in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! This would have been up sooner by I got distracted by Minecraft, and when I went to go put this up, ff was being stupid and had some problem loading the page. But now it is up and that's all that matters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alfred didn't go to see Arthur for almost a week. In truth, he had been thinking a lot about what to do next. He tried to sort his feelings and talked with his brother and Kiku about what they meant.

They said he was in love, but was that possible? He had only just met Arthur. It was true he found him attractive. He didn't know quite enough about him though to come to a conclusion.

And what did Arthur think about him? Did he know what he was doing? Alfred sure hoped he did, because he hadn't a clue. His brother told him to just listen to his heart, but how could he do that? All it sounded was a constant beat.

This was like riding a new, thrilling roller coaster in the dark. He didn't know what was going to happen or what to expect.

After some time Alfred finally decided to go visit Arthur. He would bring along some wine and maybe they could get to know each other even more.

* * *

><p>When Arthur opened the door he looked surprised. Alfred held up the wine with a smile.<p>

"Sorry I took so long."

He didn't offer anything more but Arthur stepped aside and let Alfred in.

Arthur lead them straight back to the kitchen/dining room area, which was tastefully decorated and actually very spacious. He took the bottle from Alfred and put it in the refrigerator. Then he crossed his arms and turned to Alfred.

"Would you like to see around?"

"Yes. Please."

Arthur showed him the living room, which had a soft leather couch and an average sized television. Then there was a regular room that Arthur had turned into a mini library. Books were all on shelves and stalked all around. Finally, Arthur showed him his bedroom.

Sherlock was sleeping on his bed but looked up when they came in. Alfred saw there was almost a sort of cinnamon flavored style to the room. He could definitely smell it. The walls were a creamy white with dark redwood trim. The bed was covered in a crimson duvet and peeking out were chocolate pillows. The floor was a shaggy but crisp mix of brown and red, making it look almost the exact color of cinnamon.

Alfred had never seen such a well put together room. His own room only had plain walls and blue carpet, and most likely smelled like fast-food.

Alfred couldn't help walking around and examining the pictures. Most of them were of landscapes, but there were a few of people. Alfred didn't ask who they were though.

When Alfred circled back he saw Arthur sitting on his bed, rubbing Sherlock's stomach. He was looking out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Alfred noted that for a moment, with Arthur's green eyes bright, it looked like Christmas. He then realized that the holiday was just around the corner.

Arthur stood and Alfred followed him back to the kitchen and took down a couple of glasses from a cupboard. He then retrieved the wine and poured it.

Alfred sat down across from Arthur and picked up the full glass. He liked wine, but rarely drank it. He hoped Arthur would enjoy the kind he picked.

They both took a drink and Arthur smiled.

"Excellent choice. I would have never thought you to know a good wine."

"Well, this is New York City, and I have had a lot of time to try an assortment since I've lived here my whole life."

A comfortable silence settled in then. Alfred drank his glassful and thought of things to ask, things he wanted to know.

"So you grew up in England?"

"Yes. I had quit the childhood too. My parents were upper middle class and I was able to do what I wanted. I loved reading and occasionally writing. Art really caught my eye though. I wanted to be able to create things that were beautiful, and still useful to be people. For some reason my father hated art and wanted me to do real business and money management and stocks. My mother always supported me, but she was very weak in body. One day she fell down the stairs and ended up in the hospital. The time she was there my father made my life hell. This was when he destroyed everything I made. I hated him so much I'd go straight to the hospital after school and stay long into the night so I didn't have to see him. Eventually when mother was better I felt safer, but she had changed. She was weaker yet, and didn't fight off my father for me like she used to. So when I was old enough, I left and came here. A few years ago I got a letter saying my mother had passed away. It was sad news, yes, but I barely felt anything but anger. I wished it had been my father who had died instead… But now I don't know anymore. He has never tried to contact me and maybe it is better off that way."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to be. What's done is done and in the past. I've been having a great time here. I don't know if I'll ever go back. Maybe to see her grave, but that's the only reason."

Arthur took a quick break and refilled their glasses slowly. Then he looked at Alfred.

"And now for you. I hope your history isn't as depressing as mine."

Alfred smiled and shook his head.

"Mine's pretty laid back. My brother and I are just a few years apart and have always got along great. Mom and dad raised us here in this area for as long as I can remember. I actually think I was born in Texas. My mom and dad met there ended up getting married before moving here. Mom won't talk about it with me, and my dad has been in Canada helping my brother build a house there. Mom and dad plan on living there to get away from city life. I love it here, but it'd be nice to stay in the mountains for a week. We camped a lot when I was little."

Arthur hummed and crossed his legs. Alfred hoped he wasn't being too boring. It seemed Arthur enjoyed his conversation.

"Is there anything you're into at the moment?" Arthur asked.

"Football, classic rock, spending time with one of my only friends, who used to be Kiku, but now I have you too. Little free time makes it hard of course, but I try to get out."

"Heh, total opposite of me. I seem to have too much free time and nothing to do but read and make pottery. I never really sought out any friends. I got Sherlock when I first moved here and he has been my best friend ever since. But I bet it's nice to have friends to laugh with as much as quarrel with."

"I'm your friend now, you know. We just met but I'll always be here for you," Alfred said quietly. He saw Arthur's expression soften.

"Thank you. Now I'm glad you broke that teapot. If you hadn't I would still be sitting in my shop, waiting for a customer. "

The bottle of wine slowly emptied as they talked and got to know each other. Soon enough it was empty and Arthur pulled out a couple beers. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Alfred was a little fuzzy headed, but he still remembered to leave a great deal of distance between them. His mind thought of stupid things though.

"I bet I could out drink you. I am America."

"Oh bollocks, I'd take you up on that but I don't have much beer left."

"I could go get some more? Besides, it's Saturday. We should have fun."

"Fine, though I'll probably regret drinking so much."

Alfred went out and got a twenty-four pack, grinning as he set it down on the coffee table. He soon found out that Arthur was hilarious when drunk, and it didn't take him long to get totally wasted.

He watched as Arthur laughed about something Alfred had had. It was an adorable laugh. Not loud like his own, but somber and intriguing.

Arthur went to stand up and stumbled, falling back onto the couch and almost in Alfred's lap. Alfred stared down at him, vision al little cloudy. He was getting warm and pulled his jacket off, throwing it to the floor. Arthur saw this and laughed, babbling about needing to pick it up. He didn't move towards it though. He kept his spot next to Alfred, their sides touching. Alfred could see over Arthur's head and when the man looked up at him he was looking with cheerful emerald eyes.

"Lemme have yer glasses."

Arthur reached up and grabbed Alfred's glasses, putting them on his own face. He smiled and glanced around.

"Can't see shit. You must be blind, Al."

He didn't take the glasses off, though he did look at Alfred.

"Your eyes, so blue. Like the sky."

Alfred felt Arthur's hand on the side of his neck, and then it was on his cheek, the palm hot. He saw Arthur lick his lips. Alfred vaguely wondered what he should do. Move over, get up, or say something? He didn't do anything though, just stared at Arthur. Time dragged slowly before Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but didn't, his eyes closing. He slumped forward onto Alfred, asleep.

Alfred laughed, thinking it wouldn't hurt to do the same.

* * *

><p>Alfred was started awake by Sherlock meowing loudly at him from the back of the couch. He rubbed his eyes, searching the bleary area for his glasses. He found them on the table and put them on. He noticed Arthur wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was a clock on the wall above the TV that read ten a.m. Alfred got up and stretched, seeing that the cans from last night were gone.<p>

He went to the kitchen and found Arthur drinking tea and reading a book. Sherlock ran in behind him, going straight to his food bowl in the corner.

"Thank you mate." Arthur looked up at Alfred, "Good morning. Have a headache?"

"A little one." In truth, his head was pulsing badly, but he didn't want to worry Arthur. The man gave him a few pills.

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Is cold okay? I think I have something coffee-like in the refrigerator."

Alfred found the glass bottle in the fridge and drank half with the pills. He sat down and tried to remember what had happened last night. He knew he had drunk a lot and that Arthur had gotten completely wasted. Alfred knew it was the alcohol, but he couldn't help feeling something at remembering when Arthur had taken his glasses and stared so intently at him. He was sure the man was going to kiss him. He had felt a little disappointed when Arthur had promptly fell asleep.

But ah well. It would have made things awkward. Right? Probably.

Arthur put his book aside and folded his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry if I acted daft last night. I should have known not to drink so much. I always wake up remembering nothing. I hope I didn't do anything you didn't like."

Alfred laughed a little.

"No. You were just telling jokes and complaining about the French, that was all."

"Why did I have your glasses on? I can't believe I fell asleep with them. They left quite a mark on my nose."

Alfred smiled at the thought of Arthur waking up, glasses crooked, a large red mark across the bridge of his nose.

"You tried them on and then passed out."

"I should swear to never drink again."

"Oh don't do that, it was fun. A drunk Arthur is very amusing."

They both laughed a bit and Alfred knew he wanted to spend all the time he could with Arthur. He tried to think of something they could do together. What was fun and easy to do with your friends? Alfred stared at the table for a bit, and then it came to him.

"Do you want to go camping with me and Kiku?"

Arthur was a little astonished.

"I've never been camping before. I guess it would be a nice experience."

Alfred finished the cold coffee and stood.

"It's settled then! I'll go to Kiku's and tell him today. When should we go? Today is Sunday, so what about this Friday night?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Okay!"

Alfred was excited for this. It had been years since he had last camped out somewhere out away from the city.

He checked the time and saw he had an hour before work. Alfred always tried to only work late-mornings into afternoons on Sunday, so that he could sleep in (which he had done).

"Well, I better be off. Last night was fun, thanks!"

Arthur seemed to look like he wanted Alfred to stay, but saw him off. Alfred wondered, if he had stayed would Arthur have made him breakfast? He was sure the man was a great cook.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I cannot believe I have to come camping with you. I don't think my back can take sleeping on the hard ground."

"Oh can it Kiku! I'll bring a lot of blankets. And I really need you to go. You can meet Arthur and we'll have a great time."

"Hmm, well okay. So what were you saying before? Something about you staying over at Arthur's? Boy do you Americas move quickly."

"Kiku! It wasn't like that!" Alfred blushed and took a long drink of Mountain Dew (he had brought it with so he wouldn't have to drink tea). Leave it to Kiku to get him embarrassed.

"And on this trip you better not make a fool of me. You've known me since high school so don't go spilling secrets, even if Arthur asks!"

Kiku laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll bring sake, and that will undoubtedly loosen my tongue."

"Don't bring any!"

They talked for some time late into Wednesday night, Alfred trying to get Kiku to promise he would behave. Either way Alfred knew it would be an awesome time. All he had to do now was get the needed supplies.

* * *

><p>"So where exactly are we going? Isn't the closest forest at least thirty miles away?" Arthur asked as he buckled his seatbelt. He was sitting passenger in Alfred's truck. Kiku had volunteered to sit in the small back. It was true the camp site was a ways away but Alfred knew this day would be perfect. He'd make it perfect.<p>

"There's this nice place we used to go to. I know all the trails by heart too, so we can go hiking!"

Kiku and Arthur exchanged a look of disdain. They had remembered each other from the time when Kiku had bought some plates and the teapot a few years back.

Alfred found that they were very much alike in that they both read a lot and were hilarious when drunk.

Alfred put the truck in gear and they were off. It wouldn't be too long; thirty miles away. The sky was overcast and the roads moderate. He planned out in his mind what they could all do when they got out there.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that they were the only ones at the campground. It was December and near Christmas after all. He had brought a large space heater along with but there was that dirty part of his mind that reminded him of other things he could do to keep warm, things specifically with Arthur. Alfred shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. Now was not the time. He had a tent to set up!<p>

"Alfred, this tent is huge," Kiku couldn't help saying. It was true though, the tent was made to hold at least eight people.

"Yup! The bigger the better!"

Alfred swore he heard Arthur hum in agreement, but it could have been the wind.

The tent was set up quickly, Alfred knowing just what to do. He threw in pillows, blankets, and the space heater.

"Don't come in yet you guys. Let me make it awesome."

Alfred arranged the blankets into a star around the heater. He added the pillows and pulled in the cooler (full of beer) and bags of snacks. He stepped out and clapped his hands.

"Done. Go inside and be amazed!"

Arthur and Kiku ducked in, though really impressed at what they saw. Each claimed an area and left the one with the superhero blanket for Alfred, who came in a moment later. He stretched out and turned the heater up full blast.

"So, what do you guys want to do first? Go for a walk? Build a fire?"

Kiku took out and checked his phone. Only five-o-clock.

"We can do those things, but later. I want to know more about Arthur."

Alfred looked between his two friends and shrugged snuggling into the blankets. Arthur sat cross-legged and smiled.

"A good idea. I would like to know more about you too Kiku."

Alfred listened to Arthur's story again, this time really letting it sink in. He felt that Arthur was a very careful person, always choosing wisely. Except when it came to alcohol of course.

When Arthur was finished it was Kiku's turn. Alfred listened to this too, liking the refresh of memory on Kiku's life.

"My parents came to America right before I was born. We lived in California for a while before my father got a job offer here in New York. He took it and we came here when I was just entering high school. That's when I met Alfred in comic book club. I wasn't too into comics, but I did like their story lines. We instantly became friends and have been so ever since. But I am older than Alfred. My parents held me back for some time because I had trouble learning English, since we mostly spoke Japanese while in California. But they finally decided it would be best if I knew English since we were going to be living in America from then on. After I graduated I picked up a pen and now I write books for a living. I also paint, but not too much."

Alfred saw that Arthur was fascinated by Kiku. Arthur asked what kind of books and Kiku smiled.

"Everything from adventure and history to erotica."

"Oh? What kind of erotica?"

"If you are asking for gay or straight, I'd have to say both."

Alfred grabbed a bag of chips and noisily opened them. He was a little embarrassed to hear anything about "erotica", especially since Arthur was involved.

"Would you lend me a few books sometime? I'd love to read your work," Arthur said sweetly.

"Of course."

Alfred didn't ask what books Arthur wanted to borrow. He threw some chips into his mouth and chewed, looking up at the roof.

"I forgot to put the tarp over the tent."

Arthur and Kiku watched as Alfred quickly went out. Kiku let an amused grin come onto his face. He turned to Arthur.

"Alfred is a pretty funny kid, isn't he?"

"How so?"

"He gets embarrassed easily. It makes me want to see just how red his face can get."

"Heh, well good thing he brought beer."

"You like him," Kiku stated.

"Of course I like him. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Though if I didn't know any better I'd say you fancy him."

"I've known him for too long to just "fancy" him."

"Then why haven't you made a move yet?"

"Because he has no interest in me. I'm only a friend and that's what I intend to stay. But you… I can tell he has a special spot for you."

"And what makes me so special?"

"You're someone new. You two seem to connect. Why wouldn't you be someone special?"

Arthur didn't answer. He stared at the heater, face expressionless.

Kiku wondered if he had said too much, but he wanted to help Alfred. It was high time he found the right person to spend his life with. Kiku thought Arthur was a good choice. Of course he didn't know him well, but Arthur deserved a chance.

"Why don't you try it? It might work out. But please refrain from breaking his heart."

Arthur let out a small laugh at this. Both men watched as Alfred came back into the tent, nose red from the cold and glasses fogging.

"All done. So, what do you guys want to do?"

"That walk sounds good. We can time it so we get back before dark," Arthur said and stood. He was short enough that his head just barely touched the top of the tent. Kiku stood also and was a little shorter than Arthur.

They left the warm tent after bundling up in winter gear. Thankfully there wasn't much snow on the ground. Alfred led them along an easy trail, humming to himself. He stopped and watched a squirrel scurry up a tree, making sure to point it out to his friends. It was times like these he wished he had a dog, but the apartment he lived in didn't allow animals.

They went on, hoping the clouds would break and allow the sun to shine through. Alfred would have loved to see the sunset.

Kiku insisted they take a quick break and they stopped by an unfrozen stream. Alfred went down to it and cupped some of the ice-cold water in his hands. He quickly brought it up to his mouth and drank it.

"Damn that's good. You guys should try it. Nothing like that city water."

"No thank you, Alfred. I do like nature but there could be something in that water. I'd rather not risk it."

"Scaredy cat. You'll try it, won't you Arthur?"

Arthur seemed to be debating it, and finally decided he would.

"Okay, but just a small sip."

He crouched down next to Alfred and scooped up some of the clear liquid. He looked at it to make sure it was clean, and then swallowed it.

"It tastes a little odd."

"That's because it's real water, not that chemical enhanced filtered town stuff."

They moved on, only able to go a little farther before heading back. The sun struggled to show itself, peeking out a tab bit to turn the snow into glitter momentarily.

Once they were back at camp Alfred cleared out a spot for the fire. He instructed Kiku to get some wood from the back of his truck and for Arthur to find the matches. Soon enough a good sized fire was giving off welcomed heat.

Alfred pulled up a chair next to Arthur. He uncapped his canteen and took a long drink.

"Nothing like coffee on a cold day! Want some?" He offered it to Arthur, who took it. Alfred hoped that Arthur wouldn't find it too sugary.

"Oh, Kiku! Can you get the s'mores stuff from the tent? They're in one of the bags."

Kiku obediently went.

Arthur and Alfred sat in silence, staring into the fire. Alfred looked at the sky just then and the clouds slowly slid aside to reveal the blazing sun. It was sinking behind the hills but about half was still visible.

"Arthur, look."

The man watched with him. Alfred saw the land around then had an orange blanket thrown over it, matching the fire. He stopped looking at the sun and instead fixed himself on Arthur's face. It was glowing in the light, his eyes looking almost like sherbet. Alfred felt an overwhelming desire hit him. He said something he had thought and didn't realize it was out until Arthur had turned to him sharply, fire reflected in his eyes.

"I want to kiss you."

Arthur licked his lips, gaze flicking from Alfred's eyes, then to his mouth, then back. His face was unreadable and Alfred thought he would be denied.

But Arthur only whispered out, "No one's stopping you."

Alfred felt his heart give a painful beat before he reached out, hand settling underneath Arthur's chin as he drew their lips together. He was inexperienced, but Arthur guided him. Alfred suddenly felt Arthur's hand on his cheek, gently smoothing the skin with his thumb. Being intimately connected like this amazed Alfred. His eyes slipped closed, free hand gripping his chair's arm rest. He wanted it to go on forever.

It couldn't though because they heard the tent zipper and pulled away, lips a little more red than before. Kiku came over to the fire and set the s'mores things in Alfred's lap.

"Took me forever to find them. You brought too many snacks."

Alfred grinned, ripping open the marshmallows.

"You can never have enough snacks! I brought hot dogs too, in the cooler."

Kiku sighed and went back to the tent.

The sound of the fire crackling was the only sound. Alfred didn't know what to say. What do you say after something like that? That it was wonderful, amazing, a whole new experience? Those things didn't even compare to how he actually felt. Alfred was scared to look Arthur in the eye, but chanced it anyway. The man was staring into the fire, a small smile on his lips. Alfred looked away and found his mood ecstatic. He had taken a chance with that kiss and succeeded!

Alfred picked up a roasting stick and put on a couple marshmallows. He handed it to Arthur, who took it with a thank you. Kiku finally came back with the hot dogs and Alfred told him the best way to cook them. He knew the night was just beginning, but how would it go after that kiss? It was all Alfred could think about. Good thing Kiku was there as a distracting for him. He'd have to tell Kiku, wouldn't he? The man could probably help him.

It was settled. Alfred would talk to Kiku alone later tonight and hopefully he would know what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shorter chapter, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Alfred tried successfully to eat his s'more without making a mess. He savored the taste that he hadn't had for a long time. He looked at Arthur and watched the man try to fit the treat in his mouth. It was a little too big so he had to squeeze it together more, resulting in the graham cracker breaking. Alfred resisted laughing and took the hot dog Kiku offered him. He shoved half into his mouth and Arthur looked over at him.

Alfred quickly chewed, happy the fire made his face already seem red, because he was definitely blushing. He tried to strike up a conversation with Arthur.

"How it is, making pottery?"

"I enjoy it. It took a lot of practice to come to how good I am now. There is always room for improvement though."

"Could you show me how to do it sometime?"

"You mean throw? Sure."

"Throw?"

"That's what making pottery on a wheel is called."

Alfred nodded and ate the rest of his hotdog. Kiku watched this exchange, wondering what the mood was. It was hard to describe. He refrained from speaking. He'd listen for now.

"I know it was kind of stupid to suggest camping out in the winter, but I thought it'd be fun. You guys are having fun, right?"

Both Kiku and Arthur nodded and Alfred smiled.

"Great! Now, I think it's time for beer."

Alfred went to the tent to get the cooler. Kiku thought it was time to speak up.

"Alfred is bold. That's something you should remember."

Arthur sighed and propped his chin on his hand.

"That he is. But I like that about him."

"… I saw."

"What?"

"At sunset."

"…"

Kiku watched as Arthur looked away from him and into the fire. Kiku assured him that it was alright.

"I'm not angry, if that's what you are thinking."

Arthur didn't reply. Kiku wondered what was going through his mind. He hoped Arthur wasn't having second thoughts.

"Whatever happens, happens," Kiku said carefully.

A few seconds later Alfred was coming out of the tent, pulling along the cooler. He brought it over and took a seat. He handed each of his friends a beer and took one for himself.

"So, who has a good ghost story?"

* * *

><p>It was around two a.m. before the guys even thought about going to sleep. They downed a few cans each, telling whatever came into their heads. Alfred noticed that Arthur was reluctant to drink much. Probably because of last time. He wanted Arthur to have a good night though.<p>

"You should let loose Arthur. You'll be fine."

Arthur turned from the fire, his first can only halfway gone.

"I might do something I'll regret. I'm a horrible drunk."

Alfred took the can from Arthur and replaced it with a new cold one.

"I forgive you in advance. And don't worry, we'll get to bed in an hour or so."

Kiku watched the two men silently, examining their interaction. He didn't think he'd need to help them get together, but he didn't know that for sure. Hopefully after _that_ moment had happened the two would gradually become a couple. He didn't want them to be forced, even though Kiku was impatient.

* * *

><p>By three-thirty Arthur was slurring his words and trying to stay upright. Alfred once again found the man amusing. It was hard to understand Arthur sometimes, what with that heavy accent of his aided by alcohol. But Alfred found himself rather liking how gruff and indecipherable it sounded. He tried to get Arthur to say his name.<p>

"What? You know yer name."

"No, I forgot."

"Liar. People don ferget their name."

"But I did! You know it, right?"

"Course."

"Then can't you tell me it? Pleaseeee?"

"For Christ's sake, it's _Alfred_! Now don ferget again."

"No promises!"

Alfred laughed while Arthur attempted to glare at him. Alfred couldn't help but notice that Arthur seemed kind of like a pirate. A strangely good looking pirate.

Alfred fell silent, staring at Arthur's face glowing in the firelight. His large eyebrows were drawn together, his mouth pouting. Alfred remembered those lips and how they tasted. He definitely wanted to taste them again.

But Arthur was drunk and he couldn't take advantage of him like that, no matter how much his swimming mind wanted him to.

Kiku checked his phone for the time.

"We should all get to bed."

Alfred nodded and helped Arthur up. After his friends were in the tent Alfred went back to put out the fire. He instantly felt the chill of the early morning and quickly got into the tent. Inside was warm and welcoming. Alfred burrowed under his blankets. He was feeling pretty tired now that he was laying down. Close to his right he felt Arthur shift, then heard his voice.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"…'M cold."

Alfred was only mildly shocked. He took his chances and reached out, grabbing hold of Arthur's arm and pulling him in and under his own blankets. He took Arthur's covers and put those on top, adding an extra layer of warmth.

Then he felt the press of smooth skin against his side. Alfred touched his hand to this surface and found that it was Arthur's chest.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I hate sleepin' with clothes on."

Alfred hoped Arthur still had pants on.

Arthur latched on to him, burying his head against Alfred's neck. Alfred struggled to stay still. His heart was suddenly beating rather loudly. He was sure Arthur could hear it.

But the man against him was already out, sleeping heavily. Alfred sighed and let himself fall asleep, knowing that most likely Arthur would be awake before him.

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke suddenly not that much later, realizing he hadn't talked to Kiku. Without caring that the man was asleep, Alfred detached himself from Arthur and crawled over to the other side of the tent and felt out Kiku. He climbed under the blankets and shook Kiku.<p>

"Pst! Kiku! I've got to talk to you," Alfred whispered.

"Alfred? What do you want? I was almost asleep too."

"Sorry, but listen! Me and Arthur, we kind of… kissed. At sunset."

"Oh?" Kiku acted innocent.

"Yeah. It was amazing too. But now what? Are things going to get awkward between us?"

Kiku sighed and turned over, able to make out Alfred's face in the dim morning light.

"Do what feels right. Arthur seems like the person who will act like nothing has happened. So _you_ have to say something. Ask him out. Just take a chance."

Alfred nodded, slipping away from Kiku and back to his own spot. He could see Arthur, back to him. Alfred bed down next to the man and stared at the pale skin. He could make out faint scars. He wanted to trace them, but held back. Arthur wasn't his.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's only 300 words longer than last chapter, but what it lacks in word amount it makes up for in storyline progression! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Once everything was packed Alfred drove the group home. He dropped Kiku off first at the man's request and it was around noon by the time they got to Arthur's house. Alfred parked the truck and waited, wondering if he should just go home or what.

Arthur unbuckled his seatbelt and looked up at Alfred.

"Would you like to stay for lunch? All I have is frozen food, if that's okay."

"Sure! I love frozen food."

Arthur let out a breathy laugh before opening his door. Alfred followed him to the house, carrying some of Arthur's things for him. Once inside Sherlock instantly came around a corner, meowing loudly and rubbing on Arthur's legs.

Arthur set his things down in the living room, picking up Sherlock on his way to the kitchen.

"Silly thing. I was only gone for a little while. No need to be sad."

Alfred walked in, smiling at Arthur as he pet his cat. It must be nice, having an animal around. Alfred pulled out a chair and sat.

"Do you have to feed him?"

"No, he has a self-feeder. That's why he's so fat."

Arthur put Sherlock down and went over to the freezer along the fridge. He opened it and stood aside for Alfred to see. Alfred's eyes widened as he took in all the boxes.

"I have a lot, yes. I cannot cook to save my life so this is what I eat most of the time. They all have either meat or vegetables and aren't too bad on calories."

Alfred looked Arthur up and down. He was short, but thin. Maybe years of eating small frozen meals kept him shrimpy, but that was fine. Arthur was still beautiful.

"Can I maybe have two? I've had those things before and they are pretty tiny portions."

Arthur turned to hide his smile and took out three boxes.

"Huh, I don't remember getting Salisbury steak. You like that kind?"

"Yeah, it's good!"

Arthur nodded and checked the other two, which were ones he liked. He put the first one in the microwave and took a seat across from Alfred. His face suddenly became serious.

"About what happened…"

Alfred cast his eyes on the floor, thinking hard. What should he say? There were loads of thing he could say, but only one thing he needed to say. Six words, not so hard. But actually saying it…

"I know I got drunk again and I really hope I didn't do something stupid. Sorry if I did."

Alfred let his mouth fall open a little. He wasn't even listening to Arthur, his mind so focused on getting the courage to ask. He wished he would have done something like this in high school!

"And really, it has to be the tiny bit of Scottish in me that falls easily for beer of any kind. But really-"

"Arthur," Alfred interrupted/ He finally brought his eyes up and locked them on Arthur.

"Yes?"

"Will you-"

The microwave beeped. Arthur waited for Alfred to continue.

"-get me some milk? If you have any, please."

Arthur blinked and stood up.

"Sure. I think I have a carton."

Alfred grit his teeth and searched his mind again. He had almost done it but that damn microwave! He had said a good save though.

Arthur set a tall glass in front of Alfred and then removed the hot tray from the microwave. He placed it in front of Alfred along with a fork.

After putting in another frozen dish Arthur returned to the table. Alfred thought it best not to try and ask while eating. He'd find the right time, he knew he would.

* * *

><p>After lunch Arthur asked Alfred if he had to go.<p>

"No. It's Sunday so I don't have to be at work until two-thirty."

"Then would you like to learn how to throw?"

Alfred didn't even hesitate to say yes. The more time with Arthur the better.

Arthur led them through a door in the living room, which opened up into the back room of Arthur's shop. Alfred saw that everything was very clean and organized, just like Arthur's house. The total opposite of how Alfred's own place looked.

Arthur handed Alfred a smock saying, "You'll need this. I better put one on too."

He pointed to where Alfred should sit, in front of the wheel on a low stool. Alfred sat patiently as Arthur grabbed various things: a bowl of water, a few tools including a sponge, a square chunk of clay, and a circular board. He brought these over and laid them out.

"I have to wedge the clay first. That's like kneading it to get the air out and making it more workable."

Alfred watched Arthur do this, fascinated by his hands. They worked the clay easily until it was a perfect ball. Arthur pulled up another stool and sat across from Alfred.

After putting the wooden board on the wheel, Arthur lifted his hand and aimed from a fairly high distance before slamming down the clay. Alfred jumped a little, surprised at the forced Arthur had used. He looked down at the clay and saw that it was pretty much perfectly center.

"Now comes the hardest part. We have to make sure the clay is centered. If it isn't, it will make the thing we are making lopsided," Arthur paused and looked at Alfred. "You ready?"

Alfred nodded and Arthur told him to dip his hands in the bowl of water. Alfred did this and Arthur followed after him, taking up the sponge and covering the clay with water.

"Cup the clay and hold on to it gently. I'll start the wheel and control the speed."

As soon as Alfred had his hands on the clay the wheel was moving. It was a tad bit scratchy but the water helped let his hands slide along. Arthur watched for a bit, watching the spinning slay intently. Then his own hands came around onto the backs of Alfred's. He looked up, blue eyes searching out Arthur's own, but the man was focused on the task.

"Now press in. Use your pinkies to push the bottom of the clay down securely."

Arthur guided his hands, increasing the speed a bit, adding more water a little later. Once they had a rounded mound, Arthur told Alfred to start pressing in on the sides. Alfred did this, watching the clay slowly move up to form more of a cylinder shape.

"Okay, get your hands wet again. They always have to be wet. Now, put your thumbs at the top and start pushing down. Hold the sides though."

Alfred focused entirely on the clay, doing as Arthur said. His thumbs gradually pressed down, making a hole to create the center. Arthur helped along the way, showing him how to go down just far enough as to keep a solid bottom.

"Now the tricky part, which is the sides. Watch how I do it first."

Arthur put his left hand index and middle finger inside the cup. He lined them up with his other fingers on the outside and pressed in, pulling the clay up as he did so. Alfred watched, fixated on the way the clay easily came up and stayed perfectly round. Arthur was amazing at this. He made it look so easy, so simple.

"You try."

Alfred took hold of the clay, trying to imitate the way Arthur had done it. He was a little shaky but the sides came up nicely. Arthur smiled and slowed the wheel down. He moved Alfred's hands and corrected faults. He stopped the wheel then and sat back, looking up at Alfred.

"Show me your hands."

Alfred gave a puzzled look but raised his hands, palms to Arthur. The man examined them closely, taking in the layer of coffee colored clay. Arthur brought up his own hands and put them against Alfred's. It was slippery and Alfred's hands were noticeably bigger, but it was also warm and strangely comforting. Not to mention oddly intimate.

Alfred felt his face heat up. He couldn't look away from Arthur's intoxicating gaze. An overwhelming desire came ever him and Alfred curled his fingers, efficiently locking their hands together.

Alfred didn't even think, the words just slipped out.

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

It wasn't… exactly how Alfred had wanted to ask, but it seemed Arthur liked it all the same. The man's eyes got even brighter (and wider) as the silence stretched. Then their hands were disconnected by Arthur and he must have forgotten that they were dirty because suddenly Alfred was pulled forward, Arthur's mouth pressed to his in a fleeting moment before it was gone.

"Yes," Arthur whispered out before he assaulted Alfred's lips again.

And this time Alfred was ready for it. His senses were flooded with the smell of Arthur. There was that underlying hint of the clay, but Arthur's cinnamon taste burned his tongue pleasantly. The heat was positively delicious. Alfred wondered how he himself knew how to do this. He was sloppy and Arthur took the lead. His heart hurt as it pounded furiously, but it was a good kind of hurt.

Arthur had said yes. He was in his first relationship. Alfred just wished he knew what came next. The unknown future terrified him.

They drew apart slowly. Alfred took in Arthur's deep red lips and hazy eyes. His own probably looked the same. He struggled with what to say. Arthur spoke though.

"I got clay on you."

Alfred wanted to laugh, it just seemed to… silly.

"It's fine. I need to take a shower anyway."

They stared at each other for some time, their smiles matching. Arthur broke the peace by standing.

"What color do you want the cup to be?"

Alfred didn't even need to think about it.

"Green."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry in advance for all the gay characters. I've been watching too much Queer as Folk. Also, there are more characters and relationships going to be happening around Alfred and Arthur. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Alfred glanced at his calendar as he was getting dressed.

December twentieth. Five days till Christmas. What should he get Arthur?

He was supposed to get Arthur a gift, wasn't he? Well of course he was. Arthur was his friend and lover. But what should he get? Alfred had already bought Kiku some manga and he had also gotten a hockey-related video game and some maple syrup for his brother (who has this weird syrup fetish). All that was left was Arthur's present.

Alfred buttoned his shirt and looked in the mirror quick. He was ready to go to work. He grabbed his coat by the door and slipped on his shoes.

Along the way to McDonalds Alfred passed many shops. He made sure to look in each one, scanning any possible gifts. When he was almost to his destination a store caught his eye. He stopped and looked in the window. Alfred smiled.

A watch, it was perfect! It was useful and a nice accessory. Alfred didn't care if it ended up being expensive, (which it did) he'd pick out the best one for Arthur.

* * *

><p>It was the next night that Alfred went to Arthur's and asked if he wanted to go out and do something. Arthur was excited, raving about a play that was going to be performed by one of his favorite groups.<p>

"Does this play have a name?"

"The Nutcracker. I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"I think most everyone has heard of it," Alfred laughed.

He didn't care for plays much, but if Arthur wanted to see they'd go see it. He had taken this night off specifically for spending time with Arthur.

"I hope it won't be too busy. They aren't all that popular a group, but their acting is superb."

Alfred waited for Arthur to put on his coat and gloves on. He let Arthur worry aloud about the play, hearing something interesting.

"What was that about Russia?"

"They are a group from Russia. Don't worry though, they speak English."

Alfred's mind tried to think of what was so familiar about the country. It was something… He couldn't figure out what.

Alfred opened the door for Arthur and they went out into the December night. Arthur wanted to walk so they did, Alfred telling Arthur not to slip like last time.

"That was on purpose you know."

"What, you slipping when we were coming from the coffee shop?"

"Yes. I knew you'd catch me."

Alfred let out a laugh, "You little shit! Well, next time I might just not catch you."

"Don't lie love, you are horrible at it."

They came closer together as they entered the busy part of town. The sidewalks were filled with people last-minute shopping. Alfred caught Arthur's hand mid-swing and held it tight. He didn't want to lose the shorter man in the crowd.

"Oh yeah, do you do anything special for Christmas Eve?"

"It's usually just me and Sherlock. Why?"

"Because I was hoping you'd come over to Kiku's with me to celebrate. I usually go there then I'd spend the day after with my family, but with them being in Canada I don't think I'll make it to them."

"I'd love to come with you. Should I bring something?"

"Great! And sure, if you want to make some cookies or something."

"Alfred," Arthur stopped them to look his boyfriend in the face. "I can't cook, not even cookies. You'll be lucky to get me to boil some water for macaroni."

Alfred bit his lip, shrugging.

"Well then I'll tell Kiku that you need some lessons. He's an amazing cook."

"I'd like that."

Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred's head down, giving him a warm kiss before they were on their way again.

* * *

><p>The theater was good sized, able to fit at least five hundred people. Arthur was ecstatic that there were tickets left and pulled Alfred along inside. They found a pair of empty seats a floor up with a nice view.<p>

As Alfred sat down he revisited a memory of his high school days when the class took a trip to see 'Macbeth'. All he could remember was a very unattractive lady rolling on the ground, trying to do something he had no desire to see. It hadn't been a very good moment in his life.

But Alfred pushed that thought away and focused on the present. Arthur was next to him and they were on an actual date as a couple. Maybe they'd get something to eat after this? It would be almost seven thirty by the time the play was over.

Alfred was going to ask Arthur about later, but the lights suddenly dimmed and the audience hushed. Everything was completely silent. Alfred was intrigued by this and sat still, waiting. He vaguely remembered what the Nutcracker was about.

A man stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Welcome everyone. I'm happy to see all the smiling faces in the crowd tonight. I hope you enjoy this performance by my семья of the Nutcracker."

Distinct Russian and oddly familiar. Alfred wondered why the voice struck him so. He stared blankly at the rising curtain, not able to think of anything much nor focus on the play.

* * *

><p>Alfred numbly listened to Arthur gush about the play as they walked towards the exit. It had been a good play, but Alfred wasn't all there. That voice…<p>

A hand on his shoulder startled Alfred. He turned around and stared into livid violet eyes. They were almost the same color as his brother's, but Matt's weren't so full of malice.

Arthur stopped to see what was holding Alfred up.

The man who had opened the play was looking at Alfred, a small smile on his face.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Jones. You remember me, don't you?"

Alfred _did _remember this guy and his name came to him suddenly.

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

The man nodded.

"Good to see you remember. But of all the places I could have run into you I would have never guessed it to be in my own territory."

Alfred was intimidated by Ivan. Very much so. In school this guy had been the loner, the terror, but also probably the first openly gay man at the time. Alfred remembered seeing Ivan either by himself or with another long-haired boy.

"Are you still with-"

"My Chinese beauty? Yes. He works a lot though."

"I'm happy for you. You two seemed really close in high school."

Ivan ignored Alfred and instead fixed his eyes on Arthur. Alfred saw his gaze and raised an eyebrow. This guy was hard to figure out.

"Who is he? He's not familiar," Ivan said.

"That's Arthur."

Ivan stretched out a stiff hand and waited. Arthur reluctantly took it lightly.

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ivan didn't reply. His smile seemed forced now. He turned back to Alfred.

"Are you two dating?"

Alfred hand a hunch that that would be asked. He kept a straight face and said yes. Ivan laughed, shaking his head.

"I never thought you liked men. Once I stumbled into a classroom where a bunch of girls were meeting and talking about you. It was disgusting, what they were saying. I made it clear to them that you were off limits."

"Oh… Thank you…?" Alfred was a little astonished to hear this. Usually girls had never even looked at him. Maybe it was because of Ivan?

"No problem. It's fun to scare women. But if I would have known you were gay I would have taken you for myself when I had the chance."

Alfred swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. He looked at Arthur and found the man glaring at the hulking Russian. Time to leave!

"Well, that's… good to know. But that one guy came along and now look at you two. Together since junior year."

Ivan dropped his smile.

"Yes. He was the only one never afraid of me."

Alfred nodded and slipped over to Arthur, grabbing his hand.

"We better get going. It was nice talking with you."

"What's the rush? I was thinking I'd buy you a drink."

"Thanks, but we both have work in the morning. Maybe another time."

Ivan smiled again, but he looked positively pissed. Alfred turned and walked towards the door, Arthur in tow.

"You better hold tight to him, Arthur. You wouldn't want Alfred taken from you."

Arthur pulled them out the door without looking back. Once they were outside he took a deep breath.

"Was he threatening me?"

Alfred felt relieved to be out of the theater. He let out a laugh.

"Oh he's always been like that. Forget about him. So, do you want to eat somewhere?"

"Pizza. Pizza always helps me forget."

"Haha, if you say so!"

Alfred couldn't shake the feeling that Ivan actually meant his little warning. He just hoped his feelings were wrong.

* * *

><p>The pizza place was authentic Italian with good prices. It was family friendly and had a welcoming warmth.<p>

Alfred and Arthur were seated in a booth quickly and ordered drinks. Alfred watched Arthur closely, able to tell that he was still a little shaken by what Ivan had said. He wanted to be able to take Arthur's mind off the past event.

"What kind of pizza do you want? I like everything so we can get whatever."

"I don't really like green peppers or onions on pizza, but mushrooms and any meat is okay."

"Then should we get a plain pepperoni?"

"Sure, unless you want to make it half pepperoni and half supreme?"

"That's a good idea. Though I kind of want taco now."

"Taco is nice, but BLT is better."

"I do like bacon. Don't really like tomatoes all that much."

"This could go on forever."

Alfred and Arthur shared their laughter. Alfred liked the way Arthur was easy to talk to and kept the conversation going. It was new and Alfred, who needed to be social, loved every minute of it.

The waiter came to take their order and they decided on a large three meat with a side of breadsticks. Alfred thought Arthur could use all the protein he could get.

They talked for a while about this new band that Arthur had discovered. Alfred picked up his Pepsi and took a sip, glancing around the room. He watched as the door opened and two people came in, one of which Alfred knew.

"Kiku, over here!"

The man blushed and slowly came over. Alfred got up and sat next to Arthur, leaving the other side of the booth open for Kiku and his friend.

Kiku let the other man in first. He might need to make a quick escape. He really didn't want to be around Alfred at the moment…

"Been a few days, hasn't it Kiku? I was just going to call and see what you were up to this weekend."

"Just the usual."

He didn't want to give anything away. Alfred tilted his head.

"So who's your friend? I've never seen him before."

"This is Heracles Karpusi. Heracles, this is Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you," Heracles said slowly, as if he had to think about each word carefully before saying it.

Alfred looked the man over. Brown hair and green eyes. Not like Arthur's eye color, but still very strong. He had a lazy look to him, and when he spoke there was some sort of light accent that Alfred couldn't place.

"How did you two meet?" Alfred asked with a smile. Kiku kept his composure.

"He's a fan of my work. He came all the way from Greece just to see me."

Here Heracles turned to Kiku and stared at him.

"Yes, all the way from Greece to ask you to be my lover and you still haven't answered. I know that you want to visit my mother country and I could show you everything. We could even have se-"

"That's enough!"

Kiku was unable to keep his face from getting red. Alfred and Arthur stayed silent. Alfred was wholly amused. He liked this Heracles already!

The waiter came with the pizza and was a little surprised at the new arrivals. But he took their drink orders and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Alfred said they could share. Kiku wasn't hungry anymore though, he was beyond embarrassed.

Alfred and Arthur asked Heracles all kinds of questions, mainly about Greece but also about the man himself. Kiku just listened, not trusting his voice. When Alfred and Arthur ran out of questions Heracles asked one himself.

"Do either of you have any pets?"

Alfred shook his head while Arthur said that yes, he had one cat.

"A cat? Cats are my favorite. Could I come over sometime and play with him?"

"If you'd like to, sure."

"Thank you. Kiku only has a couple dogs and hamsters. They're nice, but cats are amazing… I wish I could be a cat."

Alfred laughed and told Kiku that he had found a great guy. Kiku accepted this compliment but still felt embarrassed. He knew they should have gone to get Chinese instead!

By the time they were done eating it was almost ten. Alfred paid for everything before they all moved out onto the slightly less crowded street. It was definitely colder out.

Kiku pulled Alfred aside.

"Look, I know you like Heracles, but I doubt you'll be seeing him again."

"What? Why? I thought you liked him."

"I do, very much. But I can't handle someone like him. The instant I opened my door for him he was all over me."

"Uhhh, I don't get it?"

"As in he wanted to sleep with me."

"Haha! Well you know those people from Greece, always wanting to do it…"

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep with anyone. I've never felt the urge. That is, until I was assaulted."

"Whoa! He-"

"No! He just… hugged me and wanted me to run away with him."

"Oh. Then what's the problem again?"

"Everything! I- I don't know what to say to him."

Alfred laughed, remembering how he was in Kiku's shoes and what the man had said to him.

"Do what feels right. Does that jog your memory?"

"You, my friend, are an ass."

"Thank you. Now me and Arthur really must be going."

Alfred took Arthur by the hand and led him away, yelling "good luck!" to Kiku, who swore after him in Japanese.

Alfred felt blissful. He'd call his work and see if he could get off tomorrow morning. He had the urge to spend as much time with Arthur as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was gone for so long because of an unhealthy addiction to League of Legends and Allods. Not to mention a certain "friend" I made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was finally Christmas and the weather fit the season. It was snowing lightly as Alfred walked to Arthur's house. They'd be going to Kiku's later like planned. He had his bag of presents in tow and he really hoped Arthur would like the watch.

Once at the door he only had to knock once before Arthur opened it and greeted him inside with a smile. Alfred couldn't help noticing that Arthur was wearing a dark green turtleneck and some form-fitting black jeans. Alfred had to drag his eyes away and pay attention to what Arthur was saying.

"So should we head over now?"

"In a bit. Can't we spend some time alone?"

"Of course. Though you know that we are never alone here."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sherlock's here."

As if on cue the cat came around the corner and into the living room. Arthur scooped him up and handed him up and handed him to Alfred.

"Our own son. I hope you wanted a child, love."

Alfred grinned, holding Sherlock in his arms like he would a baby.

"With this guy I can't complain."

Arthur sat on the couch and motioned for Alfred to come over. Alfred did after setting Sherlock back on the floor.

"Is there something you had in mind that you wanted to do?" Arthur asked, crossing his legs and leaning back. Alfred took in this relaxed state and slowly interlaced his fingers with Arthur's left hand.

"I can think of a few things."

Arthur eagerly accepted Alfred's lips as he closed in on him. Alfred dominated easily, leading them. It was nice, doing this, very nice. But Alfred couldn't help wanting more. He longed to see all of Arthur's skin and hear all the sounds he could make. It was getting harder to restrain himself. He took it slow though, not wanting to feel like he was rushing. He didn't want to scare the older man off.

They'd gotten… not very far. Kissing was an everyday occurrence, along with light touches, but that was it. Arthur never hinted at wanting anything more. Alfred wanted to try initiating something though he feared how Arthur would react. He knew he had to take chances though. What was life without risks?

Alfred was just going to slip his hand under Arthur's sweater when the man pulled away.

"I almost forgot! Do you want your present now?"

Alfred knew he should be at least a little bit upset by the lack of contact, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Arthur had gotten him something.

"Yes! Would you like yours too?"

"If you want to give me it. Yours can't wait much longer though, that's why I want to give you it now."

Arthur stood and started towards his bedroom. Alfred eagerly followed him, stopping to take out his gift quick. At the door, Arthur made a dramatic pause before throwing open the door. Alfred gazed in.

There, on the rug, was a dog. More specifically, a golden, long-haired dog that had Alfred stuttering out a name.

"It's… L… Lassie!"

Alfred turned to Arthur, not quite sure this was real. Arthur smiled.

"I thought you might call her that. Go pet her."

Alfred didn't even hesitate. He went right up to the dog and was instantly in love. She reminded him a lot of the one he had when he was a kid. And then Alfred remembered something.

"But I can't have animals at my apartment."

"I know. That's why I'm letting her stay here. You can visit any time of course."

Alfred's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe any of this. He went back to Arthur and pushed the small box into his hands.

Arthur looked it over before carefully unwrapping it. He lifted the lid and stared at the watch.

"It's gorgeous."

Alfred grinned and helped Arthur put it on. It was a nice fit for Arthur's slim wrist and it went perfectly with his eyes and outfit. Alfred couldn't help but kiss Arthur a few times before letting himself laugh. He felt blissful. Truly blissful.

"Should we get going then?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded and pointed to Lassie.

"Is it okay for her to stay in here?"

"Oh, there's a kennel for her out in the backyard."

"Man, you really got prepared for her, didn't you?"

"Of course. I don't know how much Sherlock will like her but as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Alfred let out another laugh. He clicked at Lassie and the dog stood up. She followed the men easily to the back and made the spacious dog house her new home. The fence around the yard was tall enough that she didn't need to be tied up. They left the dog, Alfred a little reluctantly, before collecting their things and heading over to Kiku's.

* * *

><p>By the time they got there the snow had stopped. Alfred knocked on the door and was greeted by a disheveled looking Kiku who's face was flushed.<p>

"Come in Alfred, Arthur."

They came into the porch and toed off their boots before coming further into the house. Alfred saw Arthur looking around, most likely amazed at all the books. The walls were pretty much made up of shelves upon shelves.

Alfred went to the living room after Kiku while Arthur hung back, examining various titles.

Alfred was shocked to see Heracles, naked, save for some boxers. He was lounged on the couch, two small animals under each arm. Alfred set down his bags.

"Uhh Heracles? Where are your clothes?"

The man opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Alfred.

"I hate having clothes on. I might as well be naked so it's easier to-"

"Heracles!"

Kiku had just walked in with cups of coffee and tea. He had tried to get his guest to put on some clothes but the man only agreed on underwear. Which was better than nothing at all, he supposed.

Arthur came into the room and seemed to ignore the fact that Heracles was unclothed and instead took a cup of tea from the tray in Kiku's hands.

"How are you Kiku?"

"Very well, thank you. Would you like to come sit under the kotatsu? It's just over in the next room."

"I'd love to."

They went and Alfred followed, leaving Heracles alone to whatever he was doing before.

Under the heated table was a nice escape from the cold outside. Alfred had been under it enough times in the past that he automatically stated feeling sleepy.

"Hey Kiku, got any oranges?"

"I did get some, with you in mind Alfred."

Arthur looked confused.

"Oranges?"

"Yeah, eating oranges while sitting under a kotatsu is amazing!" Alfred explained.

Kiku fetched the fruit and when he returned looked a bit sheepish.

"I hope you two don't mind but… I invited a couple more people."

Alfred gave Kiku a hard hit on the back and laughed.

"Why would we care? The more the better! Plus this _is_ your house. But I want to know who these people are. Do I know them?"

Kiku rubbed his back.

"I don't think you know them. I met Feliciano in a bar about a year ago. He tried hitting on me but his boyfriend came and apologized. Feliciano's a really good guy though and so is Ludwig, his boyfriend. I'm sure you'll get a long just fine."

Alfred said he couldn't wait to meet them. He was happy. Kiku was finally making friends. Now all Arthur had to do was the same.

"I'm not very social, you do realize."

"Yes," Alfred said. "But you own a store, so you have to have at least a few friends."

"Yes, _but_ they are all quite a bit older. They are still friends I guess, even if I don't hang out with them."

They talked for a bit longer before Heracles finally joined them, animals in tow.

"I wish you had more cats, Kiku. Tama is nice, but he needs a friend other than Pochi."

Kiku smiled and said that maybe he'd get another cat in the future.

The doorbell rang and Kiku immediately excused himself. Alfred peeled another orange and gave Arthur and Heracles each a piece.

Heracles ate the slice in one go, smiling softly.

"I wish I could take Kiku back home with me. We could lay around all day doing it and feeding each other fruit…"

The man trailed off, gazing at the wall.

Alfred didn't know what to think of the guy. He was definitely different, but in a good way. Not to mention how handsome he looked. Of course, Arthur was gorgeous and foreign too, but in a different way. A whole other way that made Alfred ache to get Arthur alone and ravage him senseless.

Alfred was brought back by a very excited brunet coming into the room with a huge smile on his face. The small man took one look at Heracles before laughing and pulling off his shirt.

"Siesta time!"

Before he could remove his pants a large blond man entered the room and grabbed the smaller by the wrists.

"Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to take off your clothes in public?"

"A lot of times Ludwig, but we aren't in public!"

"If you are in the presence more than one person then it is public!"

"Fine. You win this time Ludwig."

Feliciano slipped his shirt back on just before Kiku came into the room.

"Alfred, Arthur, Heracles, this is Feliciano and Ludwig. I'll go… get some sake."

He left quickly, leaving his guests to do a more in depth introduction by themselves. Alfred was on this, holding out his hand to Ludwig first. This went around the table until everyone knew who was who.

Kiku arrived with the sake and poured everyone a small cup. Alfred could feel the Christmas cheer as he downed the drink, looking at his friends, new and old.

"Hey Kiku, can I give you your present now?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. We should all exchange gifts."

So the presents were passed around, the sound of tearing of paper filling the small room.

As Alfred opened the gift from Kiku he couldn't help but think that this Christmas was one of the better ones. Mainly because Arthur was with him. Alfred stared at Arthur's face for a bit, watching the way his eyebrows would press downward in seriousness, then lift as he laughed.

In all truth, he couldn't wait to get to know Feliciano and Ludwig. They seemed like friendly enough people; Ludwig being on the tad intimidating side. But Arthur seemed to like Ludwig best. They could easily have a serious conversation if they wanted to. Alfred didn't feel at all jealous of their talking either. The group was just three couples (okay, so Kiku swore he wasn't with Heracles, but Alfred knew better) having a good time. Alfred didn't think it could get any better.

Well… he knew _exactly _how it could get better, but he ignored that thought. He didn't want to push things with Arthur. Though of course he was sure pushing for sex wouldn't ruin anything between them, Alfred didn't want to take the chance right now.

Anyway, he was content with loving Arthur as much as he could without getting overly physical. If he had to wait, he would. No matter how long, because Arthur was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


End file.
